


В окне напротив

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Папка сообщила Киеши, что объект зовут Ханамия Макото по прозвищу Паук. Вот только человек в окне напротив совсем не походил на Паука.





	В окне напротив

Новое задание Киеши получил через два дня после того, как его выпустили из больницы. Не то чтобы он всерьез ждал, что ему дадут отлежаться, хотя и хотелось. Нога болела. Но Хьюга безжалостно впечатал папку ему в грудь и заявил:

— Там все равно почти не придется ходить.

Тут он не соврал. Киеши поручалось наблюдение за квартирой объекта, и всей ходьбы там было — установить жучки.

— А почему не камеры? — спросил он.

— Потому что, — сказал Изуки, вручая ему приборы, — эти жучки не засечь! Новая разработка. С помощью этого жучка мы поймаем паучка.

— Изуки! — рыкнул Хьюга.

— Но камер мы таких еще не сделали, — продолжал Изуки как ни в чем не бывало. — Так что по старинке, с подзорной трубой через окно. 

Папка сообщила Киеши, что объект зовут Ханамия Макото по прозвищу Паук — это объясняло дурацкий каламбур Изуки. Ханамия ничего не производил, не покупал и не продавал — он занимался траффиком. Зачем заказчикам было нужно наблюдение за ним — Киеши понятия не имел и не особенно интересовался. Все за кем-то следили, в кого-то стреляли, продавали и перепродавали, заказывали убийц, нанимали охранников. Методы политиков не отличались от методов наркобаронов, а иногда это были одни и те же люди. Команда Сейрин не занималась заказными убийствами и не имела дела с наркотиками — таковы были принципы их главы, а что такое человек без принципов? — но всем остальным они не брезговали.

Слежкой вот, в частности.

Задача Киеши была относительно простая — пробраться в квартиру Ханамии, установить жучки, а потом устроиться в доме напротив — там как раз удачным образом пустовал чердак, приходящийся вровень с окнами Ханамии — и наблюдать. 

Он вошел в подъезд дома под видом курьера. У него была схема подъезда с отметками, где установлены камеры, но Киеши не сомневался, что Ханамия наверняка поставил дополнительные, скрытые. Он зашел в лифт, стараясь по возможности не светить лицом, по крайней мере там, где по его прикидкам эти камеры могли быть, и поднялся на нужный этаж.

Надо заметить, подъезд показался Киеши странным. Консьерж просто проводил его взглядом и ничего не спросил. Лифт выглядел каким-то… Киеши не смог подобрать лучшего слова — светлым. Двери на лестничной клетке, когда он вышел, показались ему непозволительно хлипкими, даже та, что вела в квартиру Ханамии.

На всякий случай Киеши приник к двери ухом. Внутри стояла характерная тишина пустого дома.

Он осмотрел замок. Тот оказался неожиданно простым — из тех, что ребенок способен вскрыть шпилькой для волос. Неужели Ханамия настолько беспечен? Или уверен в себе? Киеши никогда не встречал его и даже видел пока только лишь на фотографии: молодого человека с темными гладкими волосами, холодной злой улыбкой и акульим взглядом. Как-то это не вязалось с хлипкой дверью и нелепым замком.

К тому же Киеши не заметил на двери никакого контроля. Ни нити, ни волоска, ничего. Сигнализации тоже не было, если только она не была совсем скрытой. Но об этом Киеши узнает, когда Ханамия вернется домой.

Он вскрыл замок и вошел.

Квартира поразила его внутри не меньше, чем снаружи. Здесь было больше беспорядка, чем он ожидал. Незастеленная кровать, немытые чашки… Разумеется, и человек с акульим взглядом может быть неряхой, но что-то не давало Киеши покоя. Он посмотрел на окна — те самые, через которые ему предстояло наблюдать за Ханамией. 

Вот оно что. Шторы на окнах были раздернуты и более того, Киеши обнаружил приоткрытую форточку. Какой нормальный человек оставит, уходя, раздернутые шторы и открытое окно? С тем же успехом мог бы дверь не запирать… хотя с такой дверью, как у Ханамии, можно и не запирать.

Установив жучки, Киеши вернулся в прихожую. Он пребывал в некотором смятении. Что-то здесь было не так, он не мог понять, что, а главное, не мог понять, почему ему вообще что-то не так. Предположим, Ханамия беспечный или уверенный в себе, или и то и другое, человек. Ведь это возможно.

Что-то яркое, оранжевое бросилось в глаза Киеши в прихожей. Он пригляделся.

Под обувной полкой лежал мяч. Киеши так удивился, что, не подумав, наклонился и вытащил его.

Мяч был большой, тяжелый, слегка потертый. Хмурясь, Киеши сообразил — для игры в баскетбол. Он и сам играл — давно, в далеком детстве. Неужели Ханамия до сих пор чем-то подобным занимается?

Киеши покрутил мяч в руках. Потом как-то автоматически, не вполне понимая, что делает, стянул перчатки. Шершавая поверхность прильнула к ладоням. Он ударил мячом об пол, тот отскочил и послушно вернулся в руку. 

О, это было волшебное ощущение. Но Киеши почти сразу же опомнился — что он творит? Он уже провел в квартире Ханамии слишком много времени, а еще и хватается за его вещи. Он постарался уложить мяч в точности как тот лежал. И осторожно покинул квартиру. 

Чердак, который ему отвели, был просторным, но с низким потолком — Киеши приходилось ходить там, наклонив голову и сутулясь. Впрочем, особенно ходить он не планировал. Разложил надувную кровать у окна, установил всю нужную аппаратуру: мощную подзорную трубу и вторую, с инфракрасным режимом; включил ноутбук, подсоединился к своим жучкам. У него были электрический чайник и микроволновка, в продуктовом магазинчике на первом этаже он закупился водой и готовыми обедами. Наконец, полностью готовый, он устроился на брошенном поверх кровати спальнике, уложив под руку рацию, полевой бинокль и — на всякий случай — пистолет и принялся ждать.

Прошло около часа. Киеши успел придремать; разбудил его треск в рации и тихий голос Куроко:

— Объект входит в дом.

Подъезд дома выходил на противоположную от окон Ханамии сторону, поэтому им пришлось поставить двух наблюдателей. К тому же, с той стороны такой удобной локации, как этот чердак, не было, Куроко, ожидая, проводил время то в кафе, то в магазине, то просто на улице. Он мог позволить себе толкаться в людных местах и оставаться незаметным, в отличие от Киеши.

Встряхнувшись, Киеши быстро нацепил наушники и сместился к подзорной трубе. Он не сомневался, что скоро ему понадобится та, что с инфракрасным режимом — наверняка, войдя в квартиру, Ханамия в первую очередь задернет шторы. 

Он ошибся. Ханамия, войдя, в первую очередь прошел в кухонный уголок, сгрузил на барную стойку пакет с продуктами. Потом прошел в дальний угол, включил компьютер. Несколько секунд спустя зазвучала тихая музыка. 

Ханамия, двигаясь медленно, рассеянно, расслабленно, снял с себя свитер, потянул из-за пояса джинсов футболку, да так и оставил, не сняв до конца. Подошел к окну — и Киеши внутренне напрягся. Заметил? Что-то предпримет? Или просто задернет шторы? Он спешно навел фокус на лицо Ханамии.

Тот не смотрел в его сторону. У него было усталое, расслабленное лицо. Он остановился у окна, уперевшись лбом в стекло, глядя вниз, как будто пытался рассмотреть что-то на улице. Но взгляд, как показалось Киеши, у него был расфокусированный.

Киеши подумалось, что Ханамия выглядит как человек, который устал — и теперь отдыхает. Он пришел в то место, где может расслабиться, где его ничто не тревожит. Это было очень странно. Квартира Ханамии не походила на крепость. Да и сам Ханамия по своему досье не производил впечатления человека, способного расслабиться хоть где-нибудь.

И эта его квартира. Студия с огромным окном, с кухонным уголком и кроватью, не скрытой даже в нише, была непозволительно на виду, просматривалась вся насквозь. Предположим, Ханамия жил на девятом этаже, и никто не мог заглянуть к нему с улицы, да и проникнуть туда иначе чем через дверь было затруднительно, но все же. Вряд ли Ханамия не допускал возможности, что за ним могут следить из дома напротив.

Все это ужасно смущало.

Из глубины квартиры, скорее всего, из невидимой Киеши прихожей, зазвучала мелодия — мобильный телефон. Ханамия ушел, скрывшись из виду, и Киеши услышал в наушниках его голос:

— Ямазаки?

Он подобрался, кинул взгляд на экран монитора, чтобы проверить, ведется ли запись. Мобильный Ханамии наверняка тоже прослушивали, но всегда должны быть запасные варианты.

Ямазаки звали одного из приближенных людей Ханамии. 

— Я только домой пришел, — говорил Ханамия — в голосе его звучало легкое недовольство. — Да ну к черту, не хочу. Давайте на выходных. — Пауза. Ханамия вернулся из прихожей в комнату, снова встал у окна, глядя на улицу. В этот момент все вокруг озарилось вдруг оранжево-алым светом — это садящееся за горизонт солнце пробилось сквозь тяжелую толщу неизменных туч. Ханамия прищурился — луч бил ему прямо в правый глаз. — Я ужасно устал, Ямазаки, отвали. Ну и привет ему передай. — Снова тишина. Ханамия хмыкнул чему-то, что сказали ему по телефону. — В субботу. Обещаю. — Короткая пауза. — Ну сказал же, что обещаю. Ничего подобного! — он повысил голос. — Вот же дебил.

Он отнял телефон от уха, нажал отбой. Сильно потянулся, небрежно бросил телефон на кухонный стол и принялся раздеваться. 

Киеши смотрел. Ханамия был высоким — пониже самого Киеши, но все-таки не мелким, — худощавым, подтянутым. Тело его без одежды было примерно таким, какое Киеши себе представлял, глядя на фотографии. И все же… Все же что-то было не так. Оно было каким-то… слишком нежным, что ли, так ему показалось. Ни шрамов, ни татуировок, ни каких-либо вообще следов. Как Ханамия так ухитрился, с его-то образом жизни? Неужели ни разу не ловил пулю? Не подвергался пыткам? Не срывался с высоты, удирая от погони? У самого Киеши было столько шрамов, что он уже и не помнил, где и когда заработал большую их часть. 

Ему всегда казалось, что человек без шрамов на теле некрасив. Отсутствие шрамов означало, что человек никогда не действует сам, предпочитая прятаться за спинами подручных. В их команде даже у Изуки, технического специалиста, были шрамы. 

Но в лишенном отметин теле Ханамии была какая-то притягательность, странная, будто нездешняя.

В этот вечер не произошло ничего интересного. Ханамия приготовил себе ужин и съел его, сидя за компьютером. Потом сходил в душ и снова уселся за комп. Потом валялся на кровати с книжкой. Потом, во втором часу ночи, почистил зубы, выключил в квартире свет и улегся спать. Так и не задернув шторы.

Киеши еще какое-то время следил за ним в подзорную трубу с инфракрасным режимом и слушал квартиру в наушниках. Но Ханамия спокойно спал, и все звуки были исключительно мирные: шум воды в трубах, тихое гудение компьютера, дыхание спящего. В конце концов Киеши снял наушники и тоже улегся, положив их рядом с собой. Аудиозапись того, что происходит в квартире Ханамии, велась в любом случае, а докладывать пока было нечего. Мало ли, какие у него ощущения. Что он, в конце концов, знает о Ханамии Макото? 

Так прошло еще несколько дней. Ханамия уходил из дома, Ханамия приходил домой. Готовил, ел, сидел за компьютером, читал, спал. Иногда говорил по телефону. Постоянных собеседников у него было пятеро: его подручные Хара, Ямазаки, Сето и Фурухаши, а также человек, которого Ханамия называл то «Имаеши», то «семпай». В «Сейрин» быстро выяснили, кто это — Имаеши Шоичи, непревзойденный специалист по добыче чего угодно откуда угодно. Когда-то они с Ханамией работали в паре, потом разошлись, и сейчас у Имаеши была своя группа, а в телохранителях — один из лучших бойцов, которых можно было купить за деньги, Аомине Дайки. Про этого Аомине Киеши много слышал и раньше, особенно — от их собственного бойца, Кагами. Тот имел привычку крошить в руках мелкие предметы, едва только речь заходила об Аомине.

Через неделю слежки Киеши не выдержал и высказал свои сомнения насчет Ханамии Хьюге, Рико и Куроко — они устроили созвон на четверых.

— Куроко-кун, — спросила Рико, — а тебе что-то в поведении Ханамии показалось странным?

— Нет, — в голосе Куроко прозвучал легчайший намек на удивление. — Он совершенно такой, каким я его себе представлял, — и добавил после паузы: — Неприятный тип.

Киеши мысленно удивился — как ни странно, как раз неприятным ему Ханамия решительно не показался.

— Теппей, — обратилась к нему Рико, — тебе не кажется, что ты перестраховываешься?

— Возможно, — не стал спорить Киеши.

— Ты же не ждал, что он дома мутит какие-нибудь кровавые дела, верно? — в голосе Рико звучала улыбка. — Нехорошие люди, Теппей, у себя дома часто выглядят так же, как хорошие.

С этим Киеши тоже спорить не стал. Хорошесть или нехорошесть людей в их мире вообще были понятиями очень относительными — но он решил, что не будет напоминать Рико об этом.

Кое-какие дела у себя в квартире Ханамия все же мутил. Во всяком случае, по телефону он со своими сообщниками о чем-то договаривался, и скоро Киеши начал понимать его код. 

Его Ханамия говорил о «работе», это означало какие-то рутинные дела его группы. «Погулять» или «посидеть где-нибудь», как правило, подразумевало тусовки в клубах или зависание в борделе. Когда же речь шла о «баскетболе» — иногда Ханамия говорил «погонять мяч», — это значило, что замышляется какое-то кровавое дело.

Однажды вечером, когда Ханамия вернулся домой исключительно поздно, настолько, что не стал даже включать верхний свет, у него, уже приготовившегося ко сну, зазвонил телефон. Киеши видел, как он, взяв трубку, подходит к окну. Уличный свет здесь падал так причудливо, что, несмотря на ночную тьму, лицо Ханамии, стоящего у окна, Киеши видел превосходно.

— Семпай? — спросил Ханамия в трубку, слегка ухмыляясь — у него всегда было такое выражение лица, когда он говорил с Имаеши. Потом вдруг оно изменилось: дрогнули и поползли вниз уголки губ, да так и застыли. — И почему ты думаешь, что мне это интересно? — спросил Ханамия злым, придушенным шепотом. Резко нажал отбой на телефоне, и несколько мгновений у него было такое лицо, что Киеши ждал — сейчас кинет телефоном в стену.

Любопытство овладело им, и едва только Ханамия лег спать, как Киеши запросил у прослушки запись этого звонка.

На фоне потрескивающих помех он снова услышал голос Ханамии:

— Семпай?

Ему ответил другой голос, который Киеши никогда раньше не слышал, ехидный, насмешливый, протягивающий гласные:

— Привет, Ханамия! Потрясающие новости, ты в курсе? Он вернулся.

Воцарилась тишина. Потом прозвучал сдавленный голос Ханамии:

— И почему ты думаешь, что мне это интересно?

Раздался смех Имаеши, а потом — щелчок прерванного звонка.

Страшно заинтригованный, Киеши передал эту информацию в штаб-квартиру и попросил держать его в курсе, когда выяснится, кто такой этот таинственный «он». Однако его ждало разочарование. О таинственном возвращенце ничего выяснить не удалось.

Прошло еще несколько дней. Ханамия вел себя как раньше, хотя Киеши и казалось, что он дергается больше обычного. Но маршруты его не изменились, никаких новых мер безопасности его банда не предприняла. Ханамия даже не поделился с ними полученной от Имаеши информацией. Правда, он перестал отвечать на звонки от Имаеши, и Киеши никак не мог понять, что это значит.

Затем в один прекрасный вечер Ханамия, созвонившись с Харой, ушел куда-то — по телефону они говорили о «вечеринке». Киеши, рассудив, что вернется Ханамия либо в глубокой ночи, либо утром, прилег вздремнуть.

Его разбудило шипение рации.

— Объект возвращается, — прошелестел Куроко. — Он не один.

— Кто с ним? — спросил Киеши отчего-то шепотом.

— Неизвестный, — ответил Куроко.

Несколько минут спустя Киеши услышал, как открывается входная дверь. И сразу же раздался взвинченный, злой голос Ханамии:

— Проводил? Счастлив? Спасибо, до свидания, спокойной ночи.

— Ханамия, — произнес второй голос, от которого Киеши вдруг стало неспокойно. Он определенно слышал этот голос раньше, но никак не мог вспомнить, где. — Можно воды попить?

Говоривший явно улыбался. Ханамия зашипел, задыхаясь от злости:

— Ты вообще охренел! Убирайся!

Хлопнула дверь. Секундой спустя оба показались в комнате. Свет не горел, и Киеши не видел лица незнакомца, только фигуру — рослую, широкоплечую. Ханамия отступал, а тот, второй, надвигался на него. Киеши привстал, невольно сжав рукоять пистолета. А ну как Ханамию сейчас будут убивать? Он не очень понимал, что должен делать в такой ситуации.

— Ханамия, — произнес незнакомец — голос его теперь звучал ниже, глубже, — ты что, боишься?

Раздался громкий злой смех Ханамии.

— Боюсь? Тебя, что ли?

И все же он отступал — спиной вперед, выставив перед собой руки. Что он делает? Заманивает к тайнику, где держит оружие?

— Ханамия, — неизвестный, сделав очередной шаг, протянул руки и осторожно, бережно взял Ханамию за запястья. Тот то ли не захотел, то ли не успел отдернуться. Киеши слышал в наушниках его сорванное дыхание. — Ханамия, перестань, — прозвучал шепот.

Незнакомец притягивал Ханамию к себе, и у Киеши в голове будто что-то щелкнуло. Нет, этот парень не собирался убивать Ханамию. Он собирался…

Ему конец, успел подумать Киеши. Сейчас Ханамия его прикончит.

В следующее мгновение они поцеловались. Киеши услышал протестующее, сдавленное мычание Ханамии. Тот, второй, отпустил его запястья и теперь обнимал Ханамию за талию, второй рукой поддерживая под затылок, а Ханамия упирался ладонями ему в грудь. Киеши ошпарило мыслью, каким бессильным, неубедительным выглядит это сопротивление.

Потом Ханамия обнял своего гостя за шею и притянул к себе плотнее.

Киеши смотрел, и ему казалось, что он то ли спит, то ли бредит. Все это было дико… и одновременно не было. Нигде в материалах, собранных на Ханамию, Киеши не попадалось, что тот предпочитает мужчин, но что в том было удивительного? Ханамия мог умело скрываться. Нет, дело было не в этом — а в том, что Ханамия, по своему досье, решительно не производил впечатления человека, способного на подобное. На подобные чувства. На подобные проявления чувств.

И в то же время… и в то же время Ханамия, которого Киеши видел каждый день через окно, был другим человеком. Не тем, чье досье он читал. И этот другой Ханамия — он сейчас делал ровно то, что надо.

Он отступал спиной вперед, не разрывая объятий, утягивая за собой своего любовника. Свет вдруг погас, и Киеши сообразил, что, наверное, они прошли мимо выключателя. Несколько мгновений он пялился в черный квадрат окна, ничего не видя — но слушая. Дыхание, быстрое и громкое, скрип кровати, шорохи. Ханамия застонал, длинно, отчаянно, и тут же резко замолчал, как будто ему заткнули рот. Да так и есть, подумал Киеши, слушая влажные звуки поцелуев и чувствуя, как встают дыбом волоски на шее. 

Снова раздался стон. Звякнул ремень, что-то зашуршало. Второй голос тихо, неразборчиво выругался.

— Дай сюда! — громко и гневно проговорил Ханамия. — Урод безрукий!

— Ханамия, — произнес второй с ноткой мольбы в голосе, — не ругайся, прошу тебя.

— Да как не ругаться, когда ты дебил! — яростно, сорванно отозвался Ханамия. Что-то треснуло. Раздался долгий стон. — Попробуй только… — Ханамия будто задыхался. — Ты… огромный… бессмысленный… 

Он вдруг резко замолчал, со свистом втягивая воздух. Два стона прозвучали одновременно, Ханамия даже, кажется, всхлипнул.

Лоб Киеши усеивали капельки пота, член стоял, натягивая штаны, но он почти не замечал этого. Он сместился в сторону, ко второй трубе, с инфракрасными датчиками. 

Две фигуры двигались на кровати. Ханамия сидел сверху — Киеши видел его, напряженного, вытянувшегося, прогнувшегося в спине, — опираясь руками о кровать, и двигался, резко, ритмично. В наушниках Киеши слышал его громкие стоны. Второй полулежал на спине, откинувшись на подушки, руки его стискивали талию Ханамии, он резко подбрасывал бедра и тяжело дышал, иногда срываясь на короткие стоны. Еще Киеши слышны были шлепки и — так ему казалось, хотя он не был уверен, что не придумывает — хлюпанье.

Он припал к трубке, едва ли не вжимаясь в нее лицом и не замечая этого. Ханамия запрокинул голову, его стоны стали громче. Тот, второй, будто натягивал его на себя. Ханамия откинулся назад, опираясь на руки — локти его, Киеши видел, подламывались. Его любовник пару раз высоко подкинул бедра, и мгновение Киеши казалось, что Ханамия сейчас упадет, но тот, второй, провел рукой по его спине снизу вверх, толкая Ханамию на себя. 

Раздался протяжный стон — Киеши не понял до конца, кто издал его. Ханамия упал на грудь своего любовника. Стало очень тихо. 

Киеши отстранился от подзорной трубы, внезапно разом осознав, что он весь мокрый от пота, его трясет, и стояк у него такой, что больно. Ему захотелось снять наушники, прийти в себя. Подышать, может быть даже, покурить. И он почти стянул наушники, почти поднялся со своего места, когда различил в окнах шевеление.

Любовник Ханамии поднялся с кровати и подошел к окну. Прихватил край шторы, потянул с явным намерением задернуть. 

И встал так, что тот самый неведомый источник света, что выхватывал из темноты лицо Ханамии несколькими ночами раньше, упал на него. И Киеши увидел этого человека — всего, полностью.

По ту сторону улицы, в окне, за которым он был поставлен следить, Киеши увидел самого себя.

***

Он никому об этом не рассказал. Он даже не сдал команде аудиозапись, хотя и понимал, что нарушает инструкцию. И когда его спросили, чем занимался Ханамия с таинственным незнакомцем, Киеши ответил: «Разговаривал».

Он, впрочем, аккуратно расспросил Куроко, видел ли тот лицо визитера — оказалось, что нет. 

— А ты думаешь, — поинтересовался Куроко, глядя в пространство за плечом Киеши, — он появится еще?

Киеши ушел от ответа.

Он был уверен, что гость Ханамии появится еще.

С этого дня рутина Ханамии поменялась. Теперь он возвращался домой не один, а если один, то тот, другой, приходил позже.

Иногда он не приходил, и тогда Ханамия ощутимо злился, даже швырялся вещами и телефоном. Иногда он звонил своей банде и исчезал куда-то с ними. Иногда ему звонил тот, другой — и Ханамия или почти не говорил, слушал и отвечал односложно, и это означало, что он в добром расположении духа, или ругался, если был зол.

Его любовника звали Киеши Теппей. Ханамия чаще всего называл его «Киеши», «идиот» или «хромоножка», и только когда они трахались, выстанывал имя: «Теппей».

Киеши понятия не имел, что ему со всем этим делать. Он перестал прикладывать к отчетам записи — он просто не знал, что будет отвечать, когда его спросят, почему у любовника Ханамии его имя. Он кое-как отболтался, когда его спросили про записи — мол, все равно ничего интересного у Ханамии в квартире не происходит, а телефонные разговоры вы и сами прослушиваете. Как ни странно, с этим объяснением согласились. Никто не спросил Киеши, чем Ханамия занимается с неизвестным парнем, который приходит к нему едва ли не каждый вечер. Никто не спросил, почему у этого парня лицо Киеши.

Между тем записи эти можно было бы, наверное, продавать как порно-аудиодрамы и заработать на этом неплохие деньги. Если тот, второй Киеши Теппей приходил к Ханамии, и если они не ругались (а иногда и если ругались), то они трахались. Киеши представить себе не мог, что люди в состоянии столько заниматься сексом, если, конечно, они не зарабатывают этим на жизнь. Но эти Ханамия и Киеши не могли друг от друга отлипнуть. За то время, что он наблюдал за ними, они, кажется, обтрахали в квартире Ханамии каждую поверхность. И чем дольше Киеши смотрел на это, тем сильнее крепло в нем ощущение неправильности. Не мог этот человек, что самозабвенно заглатывал член своего любовника, или отчаянно стонал, когда его трахали сзади, или кричал, срывая голос, в момент оргазма, — не мог он быть тем жестоким, безжалостным, откровенно страшным Ханамией Макото, о котором Киеши столько слышал.

Когда любовники вырубались, переплетя руки и ноги, Киеши, отлипнув от своей подзорной трубы, вновь и вновь листал досье Ханамии Макото. Он смотрел в эти холодные глаза, видел насмешливо скривленный рот, прямую спину, властные жесты, уверенную походку. У Ханамии Макото были красиво очерченные, полные, чувственные губы. У него были большие глаза глубокого серого цвета. Он носил пальто и костюмы с небрежным изяществом. Он умел убивать, умел убеждать, умел быть незаметным или затмевать собой всех.

Кто бы ни был этот мальчик в окне напротив, он не мог быть Ханамией Макото.

Киеши смотрел фото и видео, слушал записи, катал на языке имя — Ханамия Макото. А в окне напротив другой Киеши Теппей трахал другого Ханамию Макото, и чем дальше, тем острее Киеши им завидовал.

Но однажды вечером Ханамия вернулся домой таким злым, каким Киеши его еще не видел. Он разбил чашку, швырнув ее в стену, и едва не своротил компьютер. Он нарычал по телефону последовательно на всех членов своей банды, потом швырнул телефон в стену, потом подобрал и долго гипнотизировал взглядом — то ли ждал звонка, то ли гадал, позвонить или нет. Но звонка не случилось, и сам Ханамия тоже звонить не стал.

Так прошло несколько дней. Ханамия приходил домой угрюмый и злой, и чем дальше, тем менее деятельным делала его злость. Он словно угас.

Киеши смотрел это теперь словно фильм. В этом фильме определенно не хватало крови, погони и драк, и все же Киеши он нравился. И он не подвел ожиданий — в день, когда отчаяние Ханамии ощутимо достигло пика, у него зазвонил телефон.

Ханамия ответил не сразу. Вернее, он не ответил, и мелодия в конце концов стихла, но через минуту телефон запел снова. Тогда Ханамия взял трубку.

— Что тебе нужно?

В трубке что-то говорили. Ханамия, стиснув зубы, подошел к окну, прижал кулак к стеклу. Киеши видел его лицо до последней черточки.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

В голосе Ханамии звучала неприкрытая злоба, смешанная со страданием. Что же он тебе сделал, удивился Киеши.

— Оставь меня в покое. Вали куда хочешь! Куда ты там собрался, в Америку? Так вперед!

Ханамия почти рычал, но в ответ на то, что ему сказали в телефоне, злобно расхохотался:

— Ну охуеть какое одолжение! Ах ты мой благородный герой! Да мне…

Он замолчал, будто бы захлебнувшись словами. Зажмурился, стискивая кулаки — Киеши показалось, он слышит, как трещит под пальцами пластик телефона.

— С ума сойти, — пробормотал Ханамия. — А если я не открою? Будешь спать у меня на пороге?

Ему что-то ответили. Тихо ругнувшись, Ханамия ушел вглубь квартиры.

Он вернулся вместе с тем, другим Киеши, и Киеши здесь, на чердаке, наконец получил возможность как следует разглядеть своего двойника.

Они тоже, подобно тамошнему и здешнему Ханамии, были не слишком похожи. Тот Киеши выглядел каким-то мягким, растрепанным. На лице его почти всегда цвела улыбка — добрая, слегка дурацкая. Киеши вдруг захотелось показать его Хьюге со словами: вот, ты зовешь меня идиотом — смотри, как выглядит настоящий идиот. Он едва не засмеялся.

— Прости меня, — говорил тем временем тот, другой Киеши. — Макото, я не должен был…

— Еще раз назовешь меня так — и я тебе вторую ногу сломаю, — пригрозил Ханамия, глядя на него с неприкрытой ненавистью. — Какого черта, Киеши? Вроде бы мы все прояснили, так какого черта ты приперся?

— Я не должен был такое говорить Хьюге и Рико…

У него тоже есть Хьюга и Рико, подумал Киеши с неожиданной теплотой.

— Да почему же? — фыркнул Ханамия. — Ты правду сказал. Разве нет? Это ерунда, ничего серьезного. Твои слова.

— Это неправда.

— Что неправда? Ты такого не говорил, это был твой двойник из параллельной вселенной?

Ну эй, подумал Киеши, невольно веселясь, я бы не стал!

— Я сказал это, — терпеливо ответил тот, другой Киеши. — Но это неправда. Я просто… ляпнул. Не подумав. Все не так. Это не ерунда. Все серьезно.

Наступила тишина. Потом Ханамия, неловко передернув плечами, вернулся к окну и снова встал, практически прижавшись к стеклу. Киеши остановился в шаге позади него.

— Я злюсь на тебя, как девица, которая поняла, что замуж ее не позовут, — раздался негромкий голос Ханамии. — Как это глупо. 

— Я бы тоже расстроился, если бы ты сказал такое своим друзьям, — отозвался Киеши. Ханамия фыркнул.

— Что, потому что ты влюбился в меня?

— Не знаю, — Киеши пожал плечами и подошел вплотную. — Но мне с тобой нравится. Мне с тобой хорошо. Мне нравится даже как ты злишься. Я все еще сержусь на тебя из-за тех матчей, но это… не мешает. Я хочу встречаться с тобой и дальше. Если ты хочешь. Если ты позволишь. Есть хоть одна причина, почему мы не можем?

Ханамия повернулся и посмотрел на него. Киеши здесь, на чердаке, видел их лица в профиль — оба несчастные, оба красивые, оба — полные зарождающейся надежды.

— Нет ни одной, — согласился Ханамия. Киеши взял его за руку, потянул ее к своим губам. Ханамия завороженно смотрел, как Киеши целует ему пальцы один за другим. Потом качнулся навстречу, обхватив Киеши за шею, и прижался к его губам.

Киеши здесь, на чердаке, подумал, что это похоже на ядерный взрыв. Эти двое вцепились друг в друга, прижались так, словно были магнитом и железной стружкой; Киеши обхватил Ханамию за талию, почти оторвав его от пола, Ханамия крепко обнимал его за шею, почти повиснув на ней. Несколько шагов вслепую — и они наткнулись на кровать, повалились на нее, не разрывая поцелуя. Ханамия вывернулся из-под Киеши, перекатился вместе с ним, оказавшись сверху, дернул застежку на штанах. Киеши с невероятной скоростью и ловкостью скинул их и снова подмял Ханамию под себя. Киеши здесь, на чердаке, слышал их хриплое, сбитое дыхание, короткие стоны. Киеши там, в комнате, раздел Ханамию и снова поцеловал его, одновременно закидывая его ноги себе на плечи.

Оба протяжно застонали. Киеши двинулся вперед, втискиваясь между разведенных бедер. Ханамия приподнял задницу, одной рукой стиснув покрывало, а второй сжав плечо Киеши. Он громко, хрипло дышал, голова его запрокинулась, открыв чистую белую шею, глаза закатились. 

Киеши здесь, на чердаке, стиснул свой член прямо через штаны, потому что выдержки у него больше не осталось. Сорванный шепот в наушниках сводил его с ума.

— Давай же, блядь, давай же, не тормози!..

— Макото…

— Пожалуйста…

— Какой ты…

— Еще…

Длинный, вымученный вскрик Ханамии огнем пронесся по жилам Киеши. Тело словно закостенело, а в следующее мгновение обмякло, и в штанах стало горячо и влажно.

В наушниках шуршал невнятный шепот. Киеши стянул их и вытер рукавом лицо.

— Не могу тебя судить, я и в самых лучших борделях такого не видел.

Киеши показалось, что ему за шиворот высыпали пригоршню льда. Он повернул голову — и встретился взглядом с холодными серыми глазами.

Ханамия Макото улыбнулся ему своей акульей улыбкой и вскинул пистолет.

Киеши метнулся в сторону, и простреленное окно осыпалось осколками. Ханамия выстрелил снова, но Киеши, не разгибаясь, метнулся ему в ноги, и пуля прошла над головой. 

Они покатились по полу. Киеши мертвой хваткой впился в запястье Ханамии, пытаясь вырвать пистолет, но свободной рукой Ханамия тут же ухватил его за горло. Киеши заехал ему коленом в живот — хватка ослабла совсем чуть-чуть, но Киеши хватило этого мгновения, чтобы вывернуть Ханамии запястье и перехватить его пистолет.

В то же мгновение Ханамия с силой двинул ему лбом в переносицу. Киеши взвыл от боли, носом тут же пошла кровь, и пистолет он уронил. Пальцы на горле сжались сильнее, и Киеши, обеими руками оторвав Ханамию от пола, с силой приложил его затылком.

Теперь взвыл Ханамия и выпустил горло Киеши. Они синхронно шарахнулись в разные стороны. Сквозь пелену в глазах Киеши видел, как Ханамия пытается нашарить на полу пистолет, но тот как в воду канул. 

— Да блядь, — ругнулся Ханамия. — Ладно. Перемирие, идет?

Голос его звучал хрипло, и от этого Киеши совершенно неуместно бросило в жар. Голоса у двух разных Ханамий были совершенно идентичные.

— Ты первый начал, — сказал он для порядка.

— Первый и закончу, — огрызнулся Ханамия. — И не я за тобой следил. Если ты называешь это слежкой, конечно, — он фыркнул. — Тебя бы и младенец засек, так ты палился, когда смотрел свою порнуху.

Наступила тишина. Ханамия прижимал ладонь к затылку, а Киеши безуспешно пытался остановить кровь.

— Что все это значит, Ханамия? — наконец спросил Киеши. — Это что… двойник или…

Он смолк — звучало все это крайне глупо. Ханамия пожал плечами.

— Не имею понятия. Это даже не моя квартира.

— Как? — Киеши понял, что у него кружится голова. Ведь они так тщательно собирались информацию! — Это не твой дом… что…

— Это мой дом, — заверил Ханамия. — И мое окно. Только там, за окном, не моя квартира. Пойдем! — он встал, несильно приложился макушкой о низкий потолок и зашипел. — Я тебе покажу.

Киеши тоже поднялся на ноги. Голова все еще кружилась, кровь все еще текла из носа, но он не мог позволить себе расслабиться — не рядом с Ханамией. Внезапно тот шагнул к нему — Киеши шарахнулся бы, если бы было куда — и стремительным движением вытащил из кармана носовой платок.

— Вот, — он прижал платок к носу Киеши. — А то ты выглядишь так, будто я тебя избил. Стоп, но ведь так и было!

Он широко ухмыльнулся и пошел к лестнице. Помедлив, Киеши отправился за ним.

Они вышли на улицу, перешли дорогу и уже через несколько минут входили в подъезд дома Ханамии. И едва только войдя, Киеши сразу понял, что он здесь никогда не был. Он точно заходил в этот дом, в эту дверь — но подъезд был совершенно другим. Мрачным, почти не освещенным, со старыми и новыми граффити на стенах, он выглядел как любой другой подъезд любого другого дома, к которым Киеши привык — не как то светлое, странно безопасное место, куда он заходил, когда шел ставить жучки. Иной была лестничная площадка, ощетинившаяся зубьями толстых металлических дверей. Иной была квартира, в которую они вошли — строго функциональная, с легкой нотой роскоши, с тяжелыми темными шторами и металлическими жалюзи на окнах — опусти такие, и тебе даже автоматный обстрел не страшен.

— Я здесь не был, — сказал Киеши. И подумал — наверное, если бы я здесь поставил жучки, ты нашел бы их в тот же день. Ханамия же подошел к окну и, чуть отведя штору, показал:

— Вон твой наблюдательный пункт. Ты там торчал на виду, как абсолютный лох. Я успел собрать на тебя полное досье, Киеши Теппей, пока ты маячил напротив моих окон. Ты ведь не помнишь меня, верно?

— Что? — Киеши посмотрел на него удивленно. Ханамия оскалился. 

— Твое предыдущее задание, конечно. В котором вы, как настоящие робингуды, отнимали оружие у богатых и отдавали его бедным. Это была наша дорога, меня и моей банды, — он снова улыбнулся, широко и сладко. — Фурухаши очень метко стреляет. Но я попросил его не убивать тебя. Ты меня… заинтересовал.

Киеши машинально потер колено, не сводя с Ханамии взгляда.

— Спасибо, конечно, что не убили. Если ты не врешь.

— Ну, а какая тебе разница, если и вру? Так вот, Киеши, теперь мы…

— Подожди, — перебил его Киеши. — Давай вернемся на чердак.

Впервые с тех пор, как Киеши видел его, Ханамия растерялся.

— Зачем?

— Я бы хотел… — Киеши запнулся, начал снова: — Я не знаю, увидим ли мы их сейчас. Но вдруг да? Я бы хотел… попрощаться.

Несколько мгновений Ханамия молчал. Потом пожал плечами.

— Давай.

И снова они оказались на улице. Киеши вдруг вспомнил — Куроко! Где-то здесь же должен быть Куроко, он следит за подъездом Ханамии! 

Но раз так, почему он не сообщил Киеши, что Ханамия покинул подъезд и направляется в его сторону? Неужели же…

Очевидно, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Ханамия снова расфыркался.

— Переживаешь за своего мелкого приятеля? Не беспокойся, его тут нет. Мы его… сняли.

Киеши качнулся к нему, мгновенно вспыхнув от тревоги и ярости, и Ханамия выставил перед собой руки, все еще ухмыляясь.

— Спокойно, все с ним в порядке. Просто мы засекли его, и ребята увели его поболтать. Как только я с тобой закончу, его отпустят.

— Врешь, — возразил Киеши, хмурясь. — Куроко невозможно засечь.

— Все возможно засечь с технологиями Имаеши, даже вашу невидимку, — отмахнулся Ханамия. — Конкретно эта называется «Зеркало». Потом покажу, как работает. Идем, или ты уже передумал прощаться со своими голубками?

Он зашагал впереди, и Киеши последовал за ним, все еще удерживая в голове это «потом». Потом — то есть, Ханамия не планирует его убивать? Киеши не собирался ему позволять, но все же…

На чердаке ничего не поменялось. И вид не поменялся то же — напротив было все то же окно с легкомысленно раздернутыми шторами. Тот, другой Ханамия сидел на барной стойке и что-то говорил. Тот, другой Киеши возился у плиты, и на лице его можно было разглядеть улыбку.

— Они так и останутся здесь? — несколько растерянно пробормотал Ханамия. — Удивительно.

— Как ты думаешь, что это? — спросил Киеши. — Окно в другой мир?

— Ага, в какой-то совершенно тупой мир. Это окно сводит меня с ума. Меня бы за таким уже раз пятьдесят убили.

— Ну, может, у них там не стреляют по окнам? — спросил Киеши, улыбаясь.

— А так бывает? — удивился Ханамия. Они встретились взглядами.

Наверное, бывает, подумал Киеши. Наверное, есть такие миры, где можно жить вот так, с незашторенным окном, ничего не боясь. Выходить вечерами на улицу, не прижимаясь к стене, не следя за каждой тенью. Играть в баскетбол. Разругаться вдребезги с человеком, в которого влюблен, и считать, что это твоя самая большая беда.

— Вроде бы этот Ханамия сломал ему ногу, — задумчиво проговорил Киеши. Его — его! — Ханамия фыркнул.

— Ну, он не безнадежен.

Киеши снова взглянул на него — и залип, как залипал на фотографии и видео. Тот Ханамия, в окне, был очаровательным, но таким… мягким. Почти таким же мягким, как и его Киеши. Этот Ханамия, настоящий, был жестким и опасным. И красивым. Не успев подумать, Киеши протянул руку и провел пальцем под глазом Ханамии — там, едва заметная, тянулась ниточка шрама.

— Катаной задело, — лениво произнес Ханамия. — Чуть без глаза не остался.

Киеши представил себе его тело — наверняка покрытое шрамами и отметинами, как сетью. Вот бы пройтись по ним, спросить, откуда какой взялся. Рассказать о своих. В ушах гулко стукнула кровь.

Ханамия смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову, будто пытался прочесть мысли. Уголки его красивого широко рта медленно поползли в стороны.

В следующее мгновение… Киеши не понял, что произошло. То ли он качнулся к Ханамии, то ли Ханамия к нему — но вдруг оказалось, что он сжимает Ханамию в объятиях, а тот обхватил его за шею, и его губы на губах Ханамии, и язык Ханамии у него во рту… Киеши затрясло, он стиснул Ханамию в объятиях так, будто хотел раздавить — и, наверное, раздавил бы, если бы это был тот мальчишка в окне, но этот Ханамия был словно сплетен из стальных канатов. Он рассмеялся Киеши в рот и прижался к нему плотнее.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, у обоих горели глаза и губы. Ханамия прижал пальцы ко рту и удивленно рассмеялся.

— Охренеть. Кажется, я хочу тебя трахнуть, Киеши Теппей.

— Давай, — согласился Киеши. — Есть хоть одна причина, почему мы не можем?

Ханамия фыркнул и хотел было ответить, но вдруг сказал удивленно:

— А вот это — мое окно.

Киеши посмотрел на дом напротив. Там больше не было раздвинутых штор и двух беззаботных молодых людей — тяжелые портьеры скрывали квартиру от посторонних взглядов, металлические жалюзи посверкивали в лучах заходящего солнца.

— Вот и все, — вырвалось у Киеши.

— Вот и нет, — передразнил его Ханамия, и его жесткие пальцы сомкнулись на запястье Киеши. — Пойдем, Киеши Теппей. Нам с тобой многое предстоит сделать.


End file.
